


Hidden Tattoo

by StaringAtMyOwnReflection



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaringAtMyOwnReflection/pseuds/StaringAtMyOwnReflection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So the thought of Laura with a tattoo not visible to anyone who sees her in normal clothing sparked my interest. Carmilla seeing it as Laura changing sparked my interest way more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Nsfw -ish?? And this the first time I've ever written anything like this so sorry if it sucks. I will try and stick to fluff from now on ^_^

It had been a normal day at Silas. Killer gnomes, zombie choir members attacking the Alchemy club, and Laura sitting at her computer going through her endless files of video. Carmilla lounging on her bed laying on the yellow pillow she snagged from her girlfriends bed. 

Laura had been working for hours trying to edit the latest video entry. It wasn't until Carmilla remarked that her eyes were going to fall out that she stopped her work. 

"I'm going to shower, I smell pretty bad." 

"No argument there cupcake." 

"You're an ass ya know?" 

"You adore it sweetheart."

Laura decides to tease the vampire sitting across. She has tried before but she is met with a chuckle and a turn of a page of whatever book is in Carmilla's hand.

"Ya know one day you're going to have that smirk wiped off your face." Laura says as she begins to unbutton her shirt.

"And who will be the one to do that?" Carmilla responds trying to keep her focus on her book. And not the strip tease happening to her right. 

Laura sheds her shirt, glad she went against wearing a bra. She trails her hand down her torso tweaking her already peaked nipples. She rolls one between her thumb and index finger, her other hand continuing its journey south. She reaches the waistband of her pants dipping her thumb just below the fabric. 

"I think you and I both know who that will be." Laura husks out stepping closer to the vampire.

Carmilla has given up all hope on keeping her composure. She swings her legs over the edge of the bed so Laura is standing in between them. Carmilla places her hands onto Laura's hips, bringing her lips down onto her toned stomach leaving a trail of kisses until she gets the waistband of pants.

"These need to go. Now." Carmilla growls out pulling on the fabric.

A moan escapes Laura's mouth as she feels Carmilla's hands against her ass, pulling her pants down tortuously slow. Laura is left hovering over her girlfriend in just her underwear. A lacy black thong that Carmilla had picked out for her. 

"I love when you wear this, just so I can take it off with my teeth." Carmilla purrs onto Laura's hip leaving a mark with her mouth. 

Laura grabs at Carmilla and pulls her into a searing kiss. Nothing gentle about it. Biting down on Carmilla's bottom lip, knowing it drives her mad, Laura pulls at the shirt hindering her from being skin to skin with her girlfriend.

The shirt is off and along with it goes the red bra Carmilla had on. Laura breaks the kiss again to give Carmilla room to take off her shorts, leaving her in red lacy underwear.

"Carm, I want you to fuck me."

How could Carmilla refuse such a demand.

Carmilla pulls off Laura's panties, letting them pool around her ankles. She has spent much time exploring the shorter girls body, she knows every dip and curve as if she was never going to be able to touch her again. So when Carmilla stops, a whine escapes from Laura.

"You stopped because"

"Is this new?" 

Just below her hip bone is a small tattoo of a songbird. Laura wasn't focused on what her girlfriend was saying, the ache between her legs more prominent.

"Shut up and put your tongue inside me. Now." 

This Laura turned Carmilla on more than she would ever admit. Kissing the ink on Laura's skin, Carmilla flipped them onto the bed. Laura let out a noise, a mixture of excitement and a moan. Carmilla wasted no time in settling between her lover's thighs. She placed kisses and small bites on Laura's inner thigh earning a moan of her name.

"Tell me what is it you want again?" Carmilla husked against Laura's aching core.

"Carm I want you to fu-"

Her sentence was cut off by Carmilla wrapping her lips around Laura's clit sucking hard enough to cause the shorter girl to tangle her fingers in dark curls. Laura pushes Carmilla's head closer, begging for more.

"Pleas-please don't stop. Fuck. Carmilla fin-fingers please." 

Carmilla traces the whimpering girls entrance with her finger, enjoy the effect it has on her.

"Who's smirk was going to be wiped off their face again." Carmilla says slowly pushing a single finger into Laura.

"Fuck Carmilla. Just fu-uck me please." 

"That doesn't answer my question cupcake." 

Carmilla pulls her finger out slowly, placing a kiss to Laura's thigh. 

"Answer the question Laura and I will fuck you as hard as you want." Carmilla says placing two fingers near Laura's entrance.

"Fucking shit Carm! Yours but I was wrong okay."

"That's what I thought." 

Carmilla pushes her fingers into Laura hard, curling them just how Laura likes. The rhythm is slow and hard, Laura's hips moving to Carmilla's hand. 

"Faster Carm please."

"Your wish is my command." 

Carmilla speeds up her pace, know she could get Laura to come at any second. Moans, panting, and the faint sound of curses are filling the room. 

"So. Close."

Those two words are all Carmilla needs. She takes Laura's clit into her mouth and sucks hard as she curls her fingers inside of her. She can feel Laura's walls clench around her digits and cant help but moan against the shorter girl. 

As Laura is riding out the waves of her orgasim, Carmilla strokes her tongue against slick fold to clean up her girlfriend.

"Come here." Laura says with a sleepy voice reaching out for her girlfriend.

Carmilla kisses her way up, leaving multiple kisses on the tattoo, finally reaching waiting lips. The kisses is slow, passionate, and full of complete and unconditional love. 

Laura hums into Carmilla's mouth, a sign that she is near sleep. 

"By the way, it is new. It looks cute right?" 

It took Carmilla a few seconds to register what she meant. The tattoo.

"It looks great, I've always had a secret love of tattoos." 

Laura smiles happily and curls up next to her girlfriend, nuzzling her head in the crook of her neck. She places a small kiss under Carmilla's jaw, and falls into a peaceful sleep. 

Carmilla lay awake tracing the tattoo on Laura's hip smiling fondly at it. She definitely has a new favorite spot on Laura's body now.


End file.
